Raine Levan (Deimos)
Raine Levan or sometimes referred to as "Rain" is the only son of Bryce Levan and is cursed with ''The Sight''. He was the commander of the Galbadian Army during the age of the Lunar Cry. Background Raine was born in Deling City to a rich household. His mother was unknown to him so he was just raised by his father and various maids which helped around the Palace. He longed to become a commander of the army, just like his father. Raine spent most of his time reading stories about fantasies and also training in the courtyards to harness his skills with a variety of different weapons. In school, Raine was usually in the top classes and was respected by many of his school peers since he was so important to both the city and the country of Galbadia. Fall of Bryce When Raine was a teenager he had noticed a change in his father's behaviour. He had become more depressed and Raine longed to find out what was going on behind the scenes of his father's life. Little did he know was that his father had made a deal with a crossroads demon to acquire angelic weapons so he could kill Raine's mother, who was in fact Siren the Aeon. But with this deal, Bryce only had 10 years to live and to ask for such a powerful weapon the crossroad demon announced that Raine would be cursed with The Sight. When Raine found out about what his father had done when he was in his deathbed due to an incurable disease before the time he would have been killed by hellhounds, Raine set out to find the crossroad demon who had made a deal with him to seek some sort of revenge. However when Raine met with the demon, he found out that he had been cursed by his own father with something he could never get rid of even if he had wished. With both the feeling of losing both his father and his sanity, Raine had become cold and ruthless during his teenage years. When Bryce passed away, Raine became the new commander of the army and began a reign of fear in Galbadia. From learning about what his mother had done to his father to drive him into such dishonor, Raine swore that he would kill any angelic being that would ever come to his presence with the very weapons he inherited when his father died. The Sight The Lunar Cry Revolution Ultimecia Prison Changing Allegiance The Apocalypse Protector of the Camp With the Apocalypse over, Raine decided to protect the camp where the survivors of the disaster stayed. This was when his name had changed to just "Rain" as the people of the camp assumed that the linearity and coldness of his lifestyle fell like constant rain, never stopping. Since Raine never really made close bonds with the group he protected, he kept his distance and helped them from the sidelines whether they liked it or not. Raine constantly battled the new monsters which had tried to penetrate through to the camp, which gradually built up his skills more and he became unbeatable. Raine lusted for more to challenge him and sometimes went far out to more remote areas to feed his hunger for stronger opponents. But Raine's solitude had slowly began to turn to lonliness and he knew that he would never be forgiven for what he did in the past. Raine's thoughts on his curse had deepened and he refused to sleep as often as normal which caused him to become increasingly irritated and angry. Growth of The Sight The Sight had festered into something greater in Raine's body as the darkness in the world had begun to become more less in supply. It acted as a counter-balance and turned Raine's eyes to a crimson red. His powers had become more controllable but more deadly and the visions he saw when he slept were more vivid. Raine's skills with his weapons had become more fast and precise and not even Damon wanted to spar with him because of his aggression. But Raine soon had to have enough of doing the same thing every day and went out to find a new place but he was stopped by Damon, Justy and Kota before they were all attacked by Neo Bahamut. Personality Raine is a cold and heartless man who makes decisions based on what good it would do rather than thinking about emotional impact. Gradually Raine develops little room for care for those who consider they are close to him but he remains quiet and distant from the main group due to conflicts he has in his mind. Raine is brutal with his honesty and spares no one from his bluntness. He is extremely analytical and precise. Trivia *Hates the feeling of cotton wool. *Has no phobias. *Raine adores any type of animal. *Uncomfortable around children. Category:The Future